Typically, tree trimming devices are provided with a harvester head of the type used with tree harvesting machines. Such trimming devices are used to delimb and debark trees. Some tree trimming devices may include one or more trimming members which are pivotally connected to the harvesting head frame and are operable to pivot laterally in relation to the tree trunk. The tree trimming members are pivotally movable into position about the trunk of the tree being trimmed. At this position it is assumed that trimming members are adequately pressed against the circumference of the tree trunk and in position to trim the tree. The tree trimming device also typically includes a driving device which is operable to longitudinally translate the tree relative to the harvesting head frame. Upon the aforementioned translation, knife portions provided on the trimming members sever the tree limbs, remove the bark, or both.
Tree trimming devices of the aforementioned variety are typically "one-size-fits-all". In other words, they provide very little in regards to on-site modifications to most efficiently match the tree trimming device with the characteristics of the forest being harvested. Applicant is aware of prior art attempts to alleviate the above prior art shortcomings. For example, Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,168 teaches a actuator operated first control device having a tree engaging portion moveably connected to the first trimming member which is operable to selectively establish the relative transverse position of the first trimming member relative to the tree trunk. Though such an arrangement performs adequately, it is desirable to both simplify the design and to provide the tree trimming device with further tree variety-matching capabilities in order to most efficiently perform trimming operations regardless of the variety of tree to be harvested
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.